portideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcade 1-UP's Sonic The Fighters Cabinet
Arcade 1-Up is a brand that creates Arcade Cabinet's for your house! Of course, other fighting games made its way onto the brand shelve beforehand, so it won't be a matter of time before SEGA threw their hand in the ring and ported some of their Arcade Games onto the a cabinet. Case in point, the first cabinet was based off the fighting game, Sonic The Fighters. ''This would be a modified port of the arcade release, with three added characters if you beat the arcade modes that are included in the game. And just like Arcade 1-Up fashion, three other games are included! The Line-up of SEGA games These will be the line up, since we are dealing with a SEGA themed cabinet. * '''Sonic The Fighters: '''Based off the ''Sonic The Hedgehog series, Sonic The Fighters is a action, yet cartoon style fighter built from the Fighting Vipers ''Engine. The plot is having Dr Eggman finding the eight chaos emeralds, but in order to gain them you must fight other Sonic characters to win them. * '''Die Hard Arcade: 'Die Hard Arcade is a beat'em up about two government agents saving the president's daughter from terrorists. This was put here because it was one of the first beat'em ups that used 3D mapping, making it one of the few games that was ahead of its time. * Fighting Vipers: 'This game was the same engine that was used to create ''Sonic The Fighters, So, of course it had to be on here! Fighting Vipers is game that's kind of like Tekken, where your in a 3D fighting arena, duking it out with alot of other characters. This also had's in two characters. This adds Sonic and Tails from Sonic The Fighters, with their moveset ripped from that game. * '''Puyo Puyo: '''Originally, this spot was gonna be placed for Fantasy Zone, but it was replaced due to alot of bugs with the rom in question. Puyo Puyo is the iconic puzzle series featuring different characters battling each other through a puzzle game like fight, where different color Puyo's fall and line up with the different other colored puyo's to preform combos on the other player. Or, as many of you guys else heard of it, Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. But, we don't really mention it here, now do we? '''Sonic The Fighters's Port. The main attraction is Sonic The Fighters! Being one of Sonic's first moment's in the 3D gaming, this still holds up. There are now some changes due to the connection between it and Fighting Vipers. These are: * The stages are a little bit bigger than what its normally was, but you can still see the background and other neat stuff around the arena. * Honey The Cat, Dr Eggman, and Metal Sonic are added in, like the Xbox 360 port. How you can unlock them now is through the different difficulty you'll see in the arcade mode's setting screen. They added in a Easy through Hard mode, kind of like most other fighting games do. Easy Mode would unlock Honey The Cat, Normal Mode would unlock Dr Eggman, and Hard Mode would unlock Metal Sonic. * once the SEGA screen pops on, it'll scream "SEGA!" like how it did in Sonic 3D Blast'.'' '''Die Hard Arcade's Port. Die Hard Arcade still runs normally, but is the slower port compared to most of the other games. There's a few reasons why that's the case: * 1 out of 4 playthrough's you'll except lag from the game, or "slow downs" * some of the stuff from the Japanese version is added in while there are stuff from the US release in the game that's just meh. * At least the multiplayer/ co-op runs the best. Fighting Vipers's Port. This port of the game doesn't really change much. * Most of the bugs from the original game is fixed here, so have fun with it. * Sonic And Tails are added in because they we're gonna make a appearance in Fighting Vipers at one point but was scrapped. This also explains why Sonic The Fighters exists. * Originally, Pepsi-man was gonna be ported over but was scrapped due to copyright by Pepsico. * There's now a fixed camera. Puyo Puyo's Port. Puyo Puyo didn't really add or change most of the stuff from the game, its just a translation that was its main change. They were gonna replace one of the boss fights with Dr Robotnik, but that plan fell through because they didn't want to tie it with Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Fun Facts about the cabinet itself! There are actually some pretty cool fun facts about the cabinet that can be seen or with it as well. * There's a small light button on the back of the cabinet, and it can glow normally, rainbow, red, blue, or even green! * There's actually cords to plug it up to a projector or a TV if you wanted to do that. This is because, due to having two fighters on here, they wanted to see tournaments to be held at party's, get together's, and more. * Speaking of tournaments, some schools use the cabinets for special events like homecoming, home going, and school fun raisers, party's, and carnival's. These are due to the students getting good grades in subjects they're failing at, and showing the interests of people who want to be in a school fighting tournaments. * You can actually connect two arcade cabinets together by Bluetooth! or by a cord. Either way you want it. * The cabinet comes with a box full of SEGA goodies. These include a huge art book featuring the games on here, A Sonic The Fighters ''theme jacket, Die Hard Arcade shirt, Puyo Puyo Stickers and Hoodie, Fighting Vipers Mug, and a Fang The Sniper Plush! It also comes with drink holders based off of the four games on here. * There's actually one last bonus game on here, but its not a arcade game! '''NiGHTS: Into Dreams Port.' Yeah! A port of NiGHTS: Into Dreams was put on here, making it five games in total. You can unlock it by beating either Puyo Puyo or Sonic The Fighters on any of the modes you choose. There are some changes they added in to make it feel like a arcade port of NiGHTS: Into Dreams. * The controls fit well with the game, but you can hook up a NiGHTS controller to it. This is just your basic controller that looks like a PS4 controller. * Christmas NiGHTS was added in as well, you have to beat either Die Hard or Fighting Vipers first try to unlock it. But how you get to it right after is by after you press the NiGHTS tab, you can choose between normal NiGHTS or Christmas NiGHTS. * There are more Polygons in this on than in the original, making it look like Sonic The Fighters for a second. But its still the same game, just reworked from the ground up. Now back to our Fun Facts Stuff. * The Menu is based off of the GameCube port of Sonic's Mega Collection. * The SEGA Splash Screen is based off of The Sega Saturn's startup screen. * The music tracks change every time you turn it on. But you can change it through the options menu. These Options are based off of The Super Nintendo's Classic settings but with a Sega Saturn twist on it. The filters are the CRT, VHS, And Aesthetic Encore. Aesthetic Encore makes the game into a Vaporwave like setting, clearly a reference to not only Vaporwave, but also Sonic Mania Plus. The music tracks are: Dreams Dreams (NiGHTS: Into Dreams), Satan Boss (Puyo Puyo), Everything (Sonic The Fighters), Honey's Theme (Fighting Vipers), Die Hard Arcade's Theme (Die Hard Arcade), and The King Of Racing (Daytona USA). * The Sonic model on the loading screen is from Christmas NiGHTS. Category:Sega Category:Sega Saturn Games Category:Sega Dreamcast Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Ports Category:Arcade 1-Up Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Puyo Puyo Category:NiGHTS Category:Die Hard Category:Sonic The Fighters Category:Sonic